1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an onboard detector which is mounted on a vehicle so as to detect physical quantities of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle detectors are known that include a torque detector for detecting torque applied to a vehicle steering and a rotation detector for detecting a rotational state of a wheel (see e.g. JP-A-2003-329523 at paragraph 0009 and FIG. 5, and JP-A-2006-322875 at paragraphs 0006 and 0042).
A torque detector disclosed in JP-A-2003-329523 is provided with an input shaft linked to a steering, an output shaft linked to a steered wheel, a torsion bar coupling the input shaft to the output shaft, a multipole magnet, a pair of multipolar yokes and a magnetic sensor, and is configured that the multipole magnet and the pair of multipolar yokes are relatively rotated by twist of the torsion bar caused by torque applied to the steering. A pair of magnetism collecting rings having an annular shape is arranged on the outer peripheral side of the pair of multipolar yokes and a magnetism collecting portion is provided on each magnetism collecting ring at a circumferential position so as to radially protrude. The magnetic sensor is sandwiched between the magnetism collecting portion of one of the magnetism collecting rings and the magnetism collecting portion of the other magnetism collecting ring.
In the torque detector, when the multipole magnet and the pair of multipolar yokes are relatively rotated, magnetic field strength to be detected by the magnetic sensor varies according to the relative rotation angle. This variation in magnetic field strength allows torque applied to the steering to be detected. The magnetic sensor, together with the pair of magnetism collecting rings and a lead wire (cable), is molded with resin and outputs signals of the magnet sensor are output to the outside through the lead wire.
A vehicle rotation detector disclosed in JP-A-2006-322875 is provided with a Hall IC for detecting magnetic field strength, a wire (cable) of which core is connected to an IC lead extending from the Hall IC, and a resin member formed to cover such portions and to fix the Hall IC and the wire to each other. The Hall IC is arranged in the vicinity of an axle to detect magnetic field strength which varies with rotation of a wheel.
In the vehicle rotation detector, in light of the problem that the wire when arranged to extend out of the resin member along the axial direction of the Hall IC comes into contact with a vehicle body or other components mounted on a vehicle (vehicle members such as suspension arm or brake dust cover), the wire extends out of the resin member so as to be perpendicular to the axis of the Hall IC. In other words, the wire is curved with an arc angle of 90° inside the resin member.